


Hostage

by MegaMink



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Frieza is a huge dick, Human Zarbon, Kidnapping, M/M, a lot of fluff and protection, as per usual, except everyone else is normal, idk this fic idea had been in my mind for weeks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 01:29:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9359279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaMink/pseuds/MegaMink
Summary: A young human prince by the name of Zarbon finds himself suddenly finds himself abducted by a group of savage aliens, many of which would like to just kill him. Unable to defend himself from the soldiers, he's left in the care of the terrifying Dodoria. Traumatized, and fearing for his life he has no choice but to stick by the man. But after a while he learns that Dodoria isn't as terrifying as he'd first thought.(This is an au where Zarbon is human, but everyone else in the Frieza force are still aliens, just to be clear.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Id rewritten the chapter, because I didn't like how I'd written it at first.

The sounds of chaos outside woke the human prince up with a start. He fell from his bed, bringing silk blankets down with him. He hit the floor with a thump, groaning as he sat up. Before he could even open his eyes glass launched at him, cutting into his bare mocha skin. The sound of a loud explosion from outside leaving a painful ringing in his ears.

“Wh-What in the hell?!” He exclaimed, throwing his blankets from off his nude body. Amber eyes glanced around his room, which was now littered with shattered glass. He gulped, quickly pulling on a shirt and some underwear at least. 

Yanking his drawer open, he nearly broke the dresser by his bed. He searched desperately through the socks, and huffed as his hand hit cold metal. Pulling out the gun, he hid it safely in his shirt. He pulled on a pair of the socks, which reached up to his knees. He didn’t care to braid his hair, so he simply pulled it back into a long ponytail. 

“Are we being bombed?” He asked to nobody in particular, glancing out of the broken window. His eyes widened and his heart sank, and he saw the city the massive mansion-that he and the rest of his royal family lived- overlooked. It was completely destroyed. There was a massive crater in the center, and he wondered what kind of bomb could have done it. 

The metal door to his room was pounded viciously on, and before Zarbon could even turn to look at it, the door fell to the ground with a loud clunk. 

“Don’t move, human!” A voice snarled, much too raspy to belong to a human. The prince spun around, the pistol already in his hands, and his finger on the trigger. The creature he faced was horrifying, with a hideous crocodile-like face. Zarbon stood frozen stiff, unsure of how to react to the monster he was looking at. 

Bright red eyes glared down at him, yellowed sharp teeth showing as the monster wore a grin. Just what the hell was he? He wore ridiculous armor, with massive and bulky shoulder pads. A strange device covered the creatures right eye. Zarbon said nothing, and instead pulled the trigger of the gun. The gun let out a loud bang, the bullet whizzing fast and embedding itself into the creature’s armor. 

“Wh-what?!” Zarbon exclaimed, firing again and again. The creature wasn’t bothered in the least, and a sudden bright light blinded Zarbon for a moment. He cried out as the gun was thrown from his hands, and a fist was brutally slammed into his gut. He found himself being thrown to the floor. He yelped as glass stabbed into his bare legs, and he grew aware now that he still had no pants. 

“What did I just tell you, pretty boy?” The creature snarled, gripping Zarbon’s shirt and yanking him off the floor. Zarbon swung his leg quickly, his knee connecting hard with the creature’s face. The reptilian dropped him, staggering back as teeth were found to be broken by the hard force against his cheek. 

“Don’t touch me!” Zarbon growled, scrambling to his feet. He glanced around the room, searching for his gun. He dove to the other side of his room, vaulting over a chair and small table to get to where the gun had landed. The monster recovered, and managed to catch hold to Zarbon’s ankle.   
Zarbon felt his body twist as he was thrown from his balance, and cried out in pain as his spine his the side of the table. The breath was knocked from his body as he fell. The table fell from under him, and he hit the floor. Gasping for air, he gritted his teeth. The monster swung a foot towards his head, and he narrowly dodged the other’s boot by rolling away. 

“You’ve got some fight in ya! I like that,” The monster laughed, watching Zarbon stagger to his feet. This creature obviously had the upper hand, though that didn’t mean Zarbon would go down without a fight. 

“It’s too bad I can’t kill you… It would be so nice giving something like you a nice long death,” The reptilian sneered, another flash of light forming in his hand. Zarbon gulped as he recognized the light to be ki, and dove out of the way as the blast was thrown towards him. It grazed him, leaving a seering pain on his shin. He cried out, his leg that had been hit giving out under him. He hit the floor; biting his lip as tears formed in his eyes.

“G-get away from me, monster!” Zarbon wailed out as he felt himself lifted up. His swung his knee up again, but the monster had expected it this time, and caught it before it hit him. Zarbon was forced to cry out in pain again as the creature gripped his thigh hard. Zarbon could have sworn the femur was the hardest to break, but this attacker was nearly about to break it. 

“It’s too bad I can’t hurt you too bad… Your bones look so fun to break.” The creature sighed, simply throwing Zarbon over his shoulders, the dirty claws on his hands threatening to break through the skin on Zarbon’s legs. 

Zarbon used what little strength he had left to writhe about in the creature’s grasp, though he couldn’t free himself of his rough grasp. He wailed and sobbed as he was carried through the halls of his destroyed home, squeezing his eyes shut to avoid seeing the bodies of his family and the ones who worked for them. 

“Quit bitching, you get to be the lucky bastard to survive this,” The monster growled, jumping outside through a massive hole in the walls. Zarbon begged to be let go, or just killed like the rest of his family. He was ignored as the creature reached a spherical object. Before Zarbon could question what it was, the door swung open and he was thrown inside. His head slammed hard against the floor, and he had no choice in the matter as he was plunged into the coldness of unconsciousness.


End file.
